Love Witnesses
by SereneLove
Summary: You have to fight to get what you want.


**Love Witnesses**

You have to be strong to survive. You have to fight to win, to make a difference. You have to get up when you fall, even when you think there's nothing left in you. You have to be brave for the future, not for the fear of losing what you have now. You have to love life for the chance of having it.

I had come from a world consumed by darkness, where people preffered to remember better times to avoid reality. Where hope was an odd and forgotten feeling, saved for those who still believed in the promise of a tomorrow where we could have what we deserved, what we used to have.

I fought every day for that dream.

And finally, after losing so many times, there was a chance to make it true.

And it was my duty to take it.

It's really amazing how much difference a little help can make. When I saved Goku by giving him that medicine the world's fate changed completely. Even though a new threat was arising, one that unfortunetly I knew so well, we would face it together.

Maybe, this time there was hope.

The tension, the uncertainty, the pain…everything we went through, was worth it. I'll never forget the wonderful moments I spend there. Getting to know each one of my mother's friends…my friends, enjoying my father's company, although I wouldn't call it reciprocal. The beauty of a world so different from my own, filled with light and what is most important…love.

My true love.

Just one look into those lovely black eyes and that radiant smile was enough to take all the pain away, to feel alive once again, to mend my broken heart. From the moment I saw you you 've had that power over me. From the moment I saw you I've been in love with you.

But I didn´t know how to tell you. Okay, I did know how to tell you but I wasn't sure if my afections were returned. It was impossible for me to handle that kind of rejection from you. The idea of loosing you, terrified me. So, once again fear won the battle and for a long time my heart kept silent

Then that tournament arrived. All of us were there to fight that horrible criature, to save this planet once again…but I would have never though that you were the only one who could.

The rage I felt, when you were being hurt it's nothing like I've ever experienced before, Dad had to grab me so I wouldn't go to you. He said I was being a suicide, that I would get killed for my stupidity. I didn't care.

I promised myself that if we made it, that if we won, you would know how much you meant to me.

The fight ended with your victory and unfortunetly, with your fathers death. I knew that behind the little smile in your face to prevent everyone from worrying you were devastaded. The bond between father and son it's too powerfull to make you feel otherwise.

It was so painful to see you like this, I wanted to see the joy that you normally possess shinning through your eyes, that wonderful laugh that you would think belongs to an angel...everything that makes me love you as much as I do.

And I also wanted to keep my promise.

I knew what the consecuencies were but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to live much longer if I didn't listen to my heart. And this time, I did.

And surprisingly, you did as well.

Do you have any idea how happy you made feel? How wonderful our moments together were to me? How much I loved the feel of your lips on mine, the touch of you soft skin or any other expression of love we shared? You were my love, Gohan. My strength, my hope, my world… my everything. You still are. You will always be.

But even the inmense love that I felt for you wasn't enough to stop me from my duties. I returned to my world, to save it, to protect it...and in return, I lost all I've ever wanted. You.

At the time I really thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't belong there. Now matter how much I loved having you in my arms...you weren't mine to have.

So here I am now, in the agony of my loneliness ... always thinking about you.

After I defeated the androids people moved on with their lives...you have to forget about the past and think about the future, right? I wish I could do that. But how can I, when every moment of happiness is in the past?... you are in the past.

And without you...I'm nothing.

It's just so hard to keep going when you're so empty inside. I hate feeling this way… I hate to wake up every morning to see that you are not next to me. I hate living of memories.

I wonder if anyone knows about us. I'm sure you haven't said anything but I can still remember the way my father looked at me a few times when the three of us were in the same room. His eyes were harder than usual...even dangerous. Well this isn't really shoking to me or to anyone for that matter. It's a well known fact that my father dislikes me, but that look...it was like if he wanted to rip my head off!.

Well, my relationship with him was always quite confusing.

There's nothing left for me here. Mom died a few months ago while sleeping. I think after she saw that everything was going to be alright she left in peace to join her friends and family.

I miss her so much. Not only she was my mother but she was also my guide, the one who was always there for me, helping me to make the right decisions and supporting me in the wrong ones. I owe her everything I am.

And then, I remember….a lesson taught to me not so long ago…

One that I'll never forget…

"_I need you to keep fighting, Trunks. Not for this or any other world, but for yourself. Fight, for your heart, for your happiness…for love. Promise me that you'll never give up."_

I promise Mom, I will never give up.

This time I will fight.

* * *

Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I wanted to write something and here it is. It's my first story so please take that in consideration. It's still in progress but I have a lot of ideas. Let's say another character will show up to make things even harder for Mirai. 

Any critics are apreciated.


End file.
